Chapter 1The Attacker and the Savior
by black sirius
Summary: Whatever happened to Tonks while she was growing up?


Author's Notice: The following story was created by me, Jason Walsh. I do not own, or intended to own any of the characters in this story, all characters, and related incignia are copyright of JK Rowling, and I do not intend to take those characters as my own. If you have any questions, e-mail me at: godfather_sirius06@yahoo.com  
  
Now, on with the story...(This is not complete, I will update this as needed).  
  
Chapter 1:: The Attack and the Savior  
  
She ran for what seemed like forever, scared, feared for her life and safety. But as she ran, she pushed all that fear out of her mind. Now all she cared about was getting revenge, revenge on him...  
"Avada Kedavra!" Yelled a evil sinister voice, extending his wand, green, dark beams of light flew from his wand and hurled toward her. The girl managed to duck behind a dumpster, then the curse went slamming into the back on the container with a loud cracking noise. Then while she was crouching, her knees shaking, when a dark stranger came from out of a neighboring alley crouched beside her.  
"Expelliarmus!" The stranger that was beside her leaned over in front of her, peered around the corner, and pointed his own wand at the attacker. The attacker glided rather than stepped sideways away from the disarming spell that had been aimed at him. After about two minutes after the disarming spell had failed, the stranger grabbed her by the forearm, and dragged her through a door.  
He had led her into a dark, dust-covered, musty-smelling room, "Whar are we doing in here, he'll find us here." She yelled in a low whisper. "No, foolish child, look!" He proclaimed, dragging her towards a tall brick fireplace that was covered in soot, and looked as though it had never been cleaned. "Here," he said taking hold of what looked like a small flower pot, only filled with a grey dust-like material instead of dirt.  
"Take a handful and step into the grate." He added hurrily thrusting the bucket toward her. "And what am I supposed to do with this?" She proclaimed giving him a crazed stare. "Hurry! Now! Just take some!" He growled still holding the container in front of her. Finally she gave in, grabbed a handful and gave him another blank crazy-like stare. "Step into the fireplace, extend your arm, drop the Floo powder, and say 'Number Twelve Grimmauld Place" He finished instructing her. "O...Okay." She added in a nervous tone, as if she would be harmed. Then she felt a knot in her stomach loosen a little bit, she dropped the Floo powder and as if she had to gather up all her courage, and yelled in a shaking voice, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!"  
But nothing happened. She stood there standing in about two inches of grey soot, looking embarassed and scared that the stranger might yell at her. They both stood there staring at one another for what seemed like an hour, suddenly they both jumped at the sound of a woman shrieking a blood- curtaling scream. He looked nervously at the door, his face flushed and pail as if someone had drained all his blood from his body. He knew. Knew that their attacker was drawing closer, and that they must depart quickly.  
He turned on his heel back to the girl, still standing there covered in light ash that had flown onto the front of her clothes. "I'm sorry, I instructed you wrong," He started explaining. "Now, once more," he continued, "Take the powder, say 'Number Twelve Grimmauld Place' first, then drop the Floo powder." He finished placing the container of Floo powder back in its holder, and took a handful himself. Her hand trembled as she reached over to grab more powder. Back in the fireplace, she held her arm out and watched some of the powder fall gracefully to the ground, joing the previously dropped batch. "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" She opened her hand, the powder fell to the floor, and with a great whooshing sound, causing emerald green flames to engulp her.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:: CHAPTER ONE IS NOT COMPLETE...I WILL UPDATE IT AS SOON AS I WRITE MORE. PLEASE REVIEW WHAT I HAVE SO FAR THOUGH. THANKS! 


End file.
